


Here There Be Dragons

by LadyoftheWoods



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Blood and Injury, Dragon Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Mild Angst, Mild Blood, Mild Injury, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, NON MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, Older Sibling Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, dragon logan sanders, dragon patton sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods
Summary: Virgil will do anything to protect his siblings. Roman hunts a dragon. Somehow things work out.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 204





	Here There Be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from.

He’s grounded. His wings are splayed on the ground on either side of him, deep tears through the thin membranes, slowly oozing blood. They couldn’t catch the air in this state, he’d already injured himself more trying, ripping the tears longer as they got caught on tree branches, splinters of wood stuck in the wounds. His tough scales prevented the most grievous blows from striking home, but he has a deep, painful gash across his underbelly, the ground beneath him wet with blood, and he’s finding it harder to breathe. 

It doesn’t matter. The humans had gotten too close to the nest, he had to lure them away, he had to keep them from the hatchlings, he wouldn’t let the humans take them, too. He managed to lead them away, get their attention, without actually hurting any of them, because despite their violent intent, he didn’t want to cause any harm. He didn’t want to prove them right. 

He’d roared, and taken off, circling once before flying away, slowly, keeping low enough they could follow, letting their arrows find their marks, letting the humans think the chase was worth it, leading them far enough away they couldn’t find their way back, before he managed to use his breath power to cloak himself and escape, before crashing down in this patch of woods. 

“Stay low, stay in the shadows, stay quiet.” He’d hissed at the younglings, before tearing out of the cave, praying for once they listened to him. 

His head drops to the ground, a soft snort escaping his nose. His neck is heavy, and everything hurts. Even if the tears heal without infection, they won’t close up. He’ll never fly again. How is he going to hunt, how is he going to take care of the hatchlings? He has to raise them, he can’t let them down now. 

With a groan and a hiss, he forces himself to his feet, ignoring the crimson staining his violet scales, stretching his wings with a pained growl, almost falling back down at the agony piercing his chest. He shakes it off, forcing his wings to work, forcing them to flap, before his vision blacks out and with a thump, he falls back to the ground, vision spotty. 

“Virgil?” His head whips up, that small, quiet voice breaking him out of the darkness swarming his mind. 

“Patton. Go home.” He growls, trying to hide his wheezing breaths, to mask the pain with worry. 

“you’re hurt.” The young dragon says, as his head thumps back to the ground, his limbs weak and trembling as he draws his wings in close, trying to hide the worst of the damage, trying not to hiss at the movement, sure one or more of the bones are broken. 

“I’ll be fine, Pat. Just… just need a second, ok? Just go home and I’ll meet you there.” He mumbles, unable to help the exhaustion slipping into his voice. He lets out a low rumble as he feels Patton nuzzle against him, the small one barely the size of his cheek. He leans into the touch and cracks open his eye, fixing it on the small dragon.

“are… are you gonna die?” His breath catches and he holds back a sob. 

“go home.” He says instead. “Logan’s smart, he can find a new hideout for the two of you. Stick together, okay? It’s more dangerous on your own.” Patton lets out a soft whimper, pressing closer. 

“no. no, I won’t leave you! You’ve gotta… you’ve gotta get better, you’ve gotta come home, Vee!” His tail curls around Patton, surrounding the hatchling in warmth, securing him in his hold. Patton is so grown up, it’s easy to forget sometimes just how small he really is, how young, barely past a toddler.

“I’m sorry, baby blue-“ He stops as he hears a noise, the rustle of leaves, footsteps. He curls his tail tighter around Patton, stretching out a wing to cover him, breath heaving as he forces his head off the ground, a low growl building in his throat. It grows deeper as a human steps through the woods. 

“Aha! I have cornered you at last, foul beast! Prepare to face my wrath!” The human is dressed in light white leather armor, enchantment radiating off of it, a red sash across his chest, the color of the kingdom. His sword is drawn, a shining, golden thing, infused with sun magic, his eyes alight with burning intent, his smile sharp and wicked. He growls deeper, unable to summon his breath power. He curls his tail tighter, begging Patton to stay hidden, stay quiet. 

“The others gave up and went home, but not I! I, valiant Prince Roman, shall slay the mighty dragon and prove myself to be the hero once and for all. Prepare for your demise!” The human advances, sword flashing, and he lets out a long breath, head dropping once more to the ground, eyes slipping closed in surrender. He won’t kill this human, no matter how foolish he is. He won’t kill any human. He’s on his last leg anyway, might as well let this prince have his glory. 

His eyes shoot open as he feels Patton wriggling, but he doesn’t have the strength to stop him, as he shoots out from under his wing, darting in front of his snout, spine spikes raised, wings flared wide, tiny growl piercing the air. He’s so small. Even compared to the human, he’s only the size of a large dog, he’s so small.

“Pat… please…” his voice is a hoarse whisper, his chest heavy, breaths heaving, and he desperately drags himself forwards across the ground, clawing his way a few inches forwards, just enough to grab Patton by the scruff and gently toss the dragonlet behind him, hissing as he lands on his wing and slides down to the ground. Immediately, Patton returns, growl low, defending him. He’s too weak to move again, hot tears escaping his eyes. 

He feels a shadow and looks up, heart plummeting at the flash of emerald green scales, another small dragon clumsily crashing out of the air, landing in a tangle atop Patton, the two of them rolling across the ground. Not both of them, he couldn’t lose both of them. Logan is bigger, a few years older, closer to the size of a large pony. He can get Patton out of here, he has to, because he knows Patton will not leave him, and he will not let him be harmed.

He takes a deep breath, shoving his pain aside, shoving his fear aside, shoving everything else except the burning, breaking love in his heart aside, because he will not lose the younglings. 

His roar shakes the earth, causes both hatchlings to stop their squabbling and freeze, a brief look of shock flashing across the human’s face as he lurches to his feet, inky smoke leaking from his mouth, torn and broken wings flaring wide, tail lashing and teeth bared as he steps in front of the boys, head held high, eyes glaring down at the human, belly cold where the gash bites into him, blood seeping out, but right now, it doesn’t matter. 

“Logan. Take Patton. And GO!” He roars, intimidating enough Logan shakes, instantly complying, grabbing the smaller dragonlet by the scruff and dragging him off, clumsily taking to the air, thrown off by the other’s weight, Patton’s cries and pleas breaking his heart, sending pangs through his chest, because they are the last thing he will ever hear of the youngest, and it burns in his blood. 

He watches the human carefully, ready to spring at any sign of pursuit, knowing the humans like to kill the younger ones first, since they’re defenseless, trying to keep the dragons from growing large enough to be a threat, never mind them being babies, children, innocent. But the human doesn’t move, watching them disappear along the tree line, a strange look of understanding flashing across his face as he looks back up at Virgil, who despite himself is shaking, newfound strength lagging. The human takes a step forwards, and he growls, clawing the ground in warning. 

“you were protecting them. That’s why you let us get close to you so easily. You were keeping us away. You were keeping them safe.” There’s something a little awed, something a little soft, in the human’s voice, that almost makes him lay his head back down. “The others said it was just luck, but I thought it was strange. You kept looking back, as if to make sure we were coming. You didn’t fly out of range of the arrows. You… you didn’t hurt us.” The human whispers, face paling, and he can’t help it anymore as he lays his head back down, wings drooping to the ground. He doesn’t even tuck his legs back under him, his belly is exposed, and the human gasps, seeing the large wound across his underside for the first time. He hurts, numbingly, achingly, hurts.

“I… I’m going to fix this. I promise, I’m going to get you home to your family.” He flinches at the touch against his nose, the hand against his scales, but the human doesn’t do anything, simply strokes them gently, and he finds himself letting out the soft rumble that soothes the hatchlings, that equates to a purr, feeling cold once the human pulls away. He lets out a soft, pleading whine as he hears footsteps retreating. He doesn’t want to die alone, he doesn’t want to die in the cold, even if it’s a human, at least it’s someone. He lets out a long breath, then his senses fade into nothing.  
…  
He awakens to a burning, all consuming, blazing fire that seems to consume him from the inside out. He thrashes, roaring, tail lashing the ground, and he distantly hears human cries. Snarling, he tries to move, tries to stand, but his legs don’t even twitch, and he can’t seem to open his eyes, as another wave of breathtaking, exquisite pain wracks his body, sending him shaking from tail to snout. 

“Hey hey hey, it’s ok, it’s ok. It’s me. I know it hurts, I’m sorry, but it’s the only way to heal you, he has to do it all at once, there’s too much damage to do it any other way.” He doesn’t know why he relaxes at that voice. It’s the human, who, hours earlier, was intent on killing him, but he doesn’t feel threatening. He feels… calming. Soothing, as he once again strokes the scales against his snout, he lets himself stop fighting. 

“He’s almost finished. That was the worst part, I promise. He’s working on your wings now, ok? That should hurt less.” The human, Roman, murmurs against him, and he lets out a sigh, the pressure that had been building in his lungs fading, breathing easy for the first time in nearly twelve hours. His eyes slowly drift open, finding the blurry shape of Roman before him, a small, nervously relieved smile on his face. 

“hey there, lightning bolt.” He merely huffs, resettling himself on the ground, tucking his legs underneath him, curling his tail around him, feeling the tingle of magic against his wings, which he leaves stretched out across the ground, though the ache is gone from them. 

“Finished! Now, are you ready to apologize, Roman?” He feels the tingle stop, and tucks his wings in against his sides, giving himself a small shake from head to toe, settling his spine spikes, attention turning to the human coming around his left side, hands on his hips, looking for all the world like an exact copy of Roman, except his outfit was black where roman’s was white, and a curling moustache sat atop his lip, his hair longer and wilder. He smelled like the woods, like wild magic, and he tilted his head in confusion. “Y’know, if he’d told me what he was planning, I woulda slapped him so hard his head fell off. Between you and me, my brother here is a bit of a dumbass.” He snorts at that, and at Roman’s sound of protest, the identical one grinning. “Prince Remus, the one who actually understands forest lore, at your service!” Remus bows, Roman grumbling behind him. Virgil pulls back slightly as Remus comes closer, stifling the low growl building in his throat at the proximity. 

“Dragons are magic. Pure, undiluted, magic. They are guardians of the natural world, protectors of their forests and lands, defenders of magical creatures, loyal to the death. They are precious and strong and beautiful and highly emotionally empathetic. They should be protected. Not hunted for trophy or sport. People who want their magic hunt them, for their scales, their horns, their claws. And idiots hunt them to prove themselves brave and strong.” Remus glares at Roman on the last few words, stilling suddenly as he feels scales pressed against his hand. He turns his head, awestruck, the dragon pressing it’s snout against his palm, deep eyes staring into his soul, before he huffs, lowering his head back to the ground. 

“you’re a lot smarter than your twin.” His voice is tired and broken, phantom pain still lingering in his limbs. Remus’s eyes light up, and Roman gapes, spluttering, before piecing his mind back together. 

“You can speak? Why didn’t you say anything?!” 

“you wouldn’t have listened. I wasn’t about to tell you anything, anyway. Nothing that would lead you to them, nothing you could use.” His anxiety spikes saying that much, just thinking of the younglings, curled up in some cave, cold and scared, Patton crying, Logan trying to be brave and grown up, when he was little more than a baby himself. 

“you have hatchlings. He has hatchlings. And you were going to kill him!? What the ever loving HELL is wrong with you, Roman!? Dragons are practically extinct because of humans like YOU-” Remus jabs his finger against Roman’s chest, glaring at him “And you were going to orphan HATCHLINGS?” Remus hisses, shaking with fury.

“I didn’t know! I… that’s when I came to get you. When I saw them. I just… I needed to make sure he got home to them. I… I made a grave and terrible error.” Remus softens slightly at that.

“They’re already orphaned.” He mumbles tiredly, eyes slipping closed despite himself, not sure why he’s saying what he’s saying. “Had to hatch Patton m’self. Was terrified every moment, sure I was doing something wrong, but I couldn’t… I couldn’t lose the egg.” 

He remembers that fear vividly. Still feels it every moment, every time he looks at Patton, so small, even for his age, Patton, he feels that fear. Logan at least is old enough to help keep an eye on the ever curious dragonlet, but Patton still manages to wander off chasing butterflies, sniffing flowers, chirping back and forth with birds. He loves him, but it’s exhausting and exasperating. 

As hatching his egg had been. He’d rarely left it in the four months it took to grow and incubate, and he wouldn’t have left it at all, but he still needed to take care of Logan, as well. The young dragon was smart, cunning, could easily catch small prey, but nothing large enough to actually keep himself fed, despite his claims otherwise. But Logan was careful, gentle, curling his entire body around the egg whenever Virgil had to leave to hunt, talking to it endlessly the entire time, about anything and everything. It was probably better that he had to hunt for Logan, if he had been alone he wouldn’t have eaten anything for the full four months.

And when he had felt the egg wobbling, felt it moving against his stomach, he and Logan had watched with bated breath, waiting for the shell to crack, aching to help but knowing that would only cause the dragonlet harm, both letting out deep breaths as Patton finally cracked through the shell, tumbling out of it with a startled chirp, head tilted forty five degrees as he looked up at Virgil. 

“you did it. We… we did it…” Logan’s voice was barely a whisper, but instantly, the hatchling’s head whipped around, focusing on him with brightly aware eyes, letting out a happy gurgle and tripping over his own feet as he struggled to stand, tumbling over to Logan. He nuzzled against Logan’s leg with a tiny purr that shook his whole body, tail waving happily as Virgil chuckled. 

“Looks like he remembers you.” Logan’s eyes are watery as he laughs, leaning down to lick the hatchling clean, smiling as the baby instantly coos, flopping to the floor and rolling over, legs in the air as he churred happily. 

“I wish she were here. To see him.” He sighed, leaning down and nuzzling Logan. 

“I know. I do too. But we have him, to remember her by. And we have each other. And I will never let anything hurt the two of you.” He smiled as the hatchling flipped back over to his feet, looking up at him with wide eyes, before yawning so hard he fell over. Virgil snorted, leaning down and licking the hatchling, who squeaked delightedly. “Let’s get you to sleep, baby blue. You’ve had a long day.” He murmured, smiling as the tiny thing tottled over to his side, curling up against his warm belly, yawning. He turned to Logan, tilting his head. “You too, Logan.” Logan huffed, but didn’t argue, curling up around the baby, who curled tight against Logan, humming happily, as Virgil curled his tail around the two of them, resting his own head on his paws, draping a wing over the both of them. 

He hasn’t had a moment of peace since, and wouldn’t have it any other way.   
…

He wakes slowly, letting out a deep breath, yawning and stretching his wings before cracking open his eyes. He is momentarily confused as to where he is, because this isn’t the cave, and his panic spikes because where are the younglings?! He lurches to his feet, tail lashing, heart pounding. 

“Hey, hey, hey, easy there, it’s ok. It’s ok. You just fell asleep. Healing takes a lot out of you, especially healing that much all at once.” Roman. He calms slightly, before he hears a laugh, and his head whips around as Patton tumbles through the underbrush, Remus emerging behind him, a grin on his face as he scoops up the youngest, holding him above his head. 

“Caught you!” Remus trills, Patton flapping his wings happily as Remus throws him in the air, before catching him again, tickling his belly before Patton manages to squirm away, running circles around Remus until the human falls over, dizzy from trying to follow the dragonlet, who pounces on his chest. 

“Caught you!” Patton echoes, playfully nipping at Remus’s nose, before looking up, eyes widening and freezing as he met Virgil’s eyes. 

“virgil?” Patton asks, voice so soft and small and afraid, and it breaks him further. 

“I’m here, baby blue.” He rumbles, lowering his snout as Patton charges to him, nearly tumbling over his own feet as he collides against Virgil, rubbing his whole body against the large dragons cheek, vibrating with the force of his purrs, the force of his sobs as he stands on his hind legs, his front paws resting atop Virgil’s snout, his head pressed against it so he could feel Virgil’s large, deep, inhales and exhales.

“I was s-so scared. I th-thought you w-were gone!” His heart cracks further, and he closes what little space there is between him and Patton, closing his eyes, simply breathing in the scent of his tiny baby boy, his little paws so warm against his scales, and he feels his own tears falling, because he never wanted Patton to know that pain, that loss. 

He knows well enough how much it hurts. He and Logan both, though Logan hadn’t seen the body. He hadn’t let him come with, when he searched for their mother. He didn’t even get a good look himself, just a mangled, mutilated body on the ground, stripped of scales, and he flew away. 

It was one of the only times he’d ever seen Logan cry. Patton had still been an egg. He didn’t know their mother, his mother, he didn’t know what was gone, Patton was the only thing that had kept the both of them going, caring for the egg, giving all their hearts to the youngest, all the love he could ever need, and Patton’s unconditional faith and love in them helped them heal. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, pat. I love you. I love you so much, I…” He breaks off, unable to continue past the tears filling him, the force of the relief and love swelling through him, feeling Patton trembling against him. “I’m sorry. But I’d do it again. I’ll do it every time, Patton, I will give up my life if it keeps you safe. I will make that choice every time.” He feels Patton let out a shaky sob as he steps back, looking up at him once more, those eyes so vulnerable. 

“I know.” He huffs, leaning down and picking up Patton by the scruff, gently turning his neck and placing the dragonlet on his back, right at the base of his neck, between the start of his wings. Instantly, Patton curls around his spine spike to keep his balance, kneading his paws against his scales. He lets out a low rumble, one so deep and quiet it doesn’t even make a noise, just vibrates his chest, chuckling as Patton yawns, struggling to keep his eyes open. “virg? You’re not… not gonna leave, right?” 

“No. not if I can help it, Patton, I promise.” He nuzzles Patton once, huffing against his back, Patton already asleep as he pulled away. He looks up, sensing eyes on him, Logan looking at him from a few feet away, completely unreadable. 

“Logan-“ 

“I’m glad that you will be ok. I am going hunting.” Then he is gone through the underbrush. His eyes track the movement through the trees, closing his eyes against the pain, his own exhaustion cresting over him. Despite everything, he is still tired, he has the feeling he didn’t really sleep all that well, drifting in and out of consciousness, plagued by his wounds through the night, half formed nightmares lurking at the corners of his awareness. 

He feels a gentle touch against his side, and opens his eyes, looking down at Roman, who was looking up at him with soft concern, clearly trying to decide whether saying something would be overstepping or not. 

“he’s angry. More than that, he’s scared. I… can’t blame him. I meant it. I would choose them over me, every time, I would walk willingly to my death if it kept them safe, he should be terrified, because one of these days I’m going to get caught by a human that doesn’t show the mercy you have, one of these days I’m going to go out hunting and just not come back. One day he will find me, like I-“ He breaks off, lowering his head to the ground. “like I found her.” 

“your mother.” Remus states, having been silently watching everything, giving the dragon his space, only approaching and sitting beside him now that he had settled. 

“It’s harder to hide, the bigger you get. I’m not even halfway grown, and she was a full adult. With two younglings and another on the way. She just… didn’t come back. So I went looking. Don’t know exactly how they got her, but they did. By the time I found her they were gone, and she…. There wasn’t much left of her. They took everything, even her dignity. Patton wasn’t even hatched yet, he didn’t… lose anything. We make sure of that. He’s never thought he’s missing anything. He’s my brother, as much as he’s my baby. And Logan… he had to grow up. I forget, sometimes, that he’s just a kid. If he lost me too… he will, eventually, he just didn’t think it would be this soon. I didn’t think it would be this soon.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so, sorry. I know better. I should never have hunted you, I should never have thought myself above you, I should never have been so stupidly arrogant.” He nods at Roman’s apology. 

“how did you find them?” He asks, eyes flicking up, to where Patton sleeps on his back, though he can’t see him from here, he can feel him, his steady breaths and heartbeat against his scales soothing him. 

“They came back. Were pretty stealthy about it too. They came out of the bushes scaring the hell outta me, once they realized Roman was standing guard to protect you and I was working on helping.” He sighs. He hadn’t really expected them to stay away, but he wishes they had, wishes he could count on Logan to keep Patton away when this happens again. Happens worse.   
…   
He wakes to warmth. 

Blinking his eyes open, he sees Logan, pressing his head against his, curling his tail around his snout. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“it’s all right, Emerald. I know.” He murmurs, noting it is dark out, now. 

“I’m not ready. I’m not ready to take care of him by myself, I’m not ready for you to leave, I’m not… I can’t… please. I can’t lose you too, I can’t…” Logan’s voice breaks, and Virgil rumbles, drawing him close to his side, wrapping his tail around him and tucking his head against Logan’s.

“I know. I know, Lo. I’m sorry I scared you. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m not sorry for what I did. And I can’t promise that it won’t happen again.” 

“I heard you. I know. it just… it hurts. I can’t… I can’t stop seeing you, like that. There was so m-much blood-“ 

“Shh, hush, baby. I’m ok. We’re ok. Just focus on that, all right? Just… just focus on me.” He feels Logan take a deep, shaking breath, leaning into him more, relaxing with each inhale and exhale, until he slips asleep, Virgil following not long after.   
…   
Roman and Remus look at each other. They both are leaning against a tree nearby, giving the dragons space, but staying close, keeping watch, just in case someone else stumbles across them in the woods. 

“we have to do something, Ree.” Roman breaks the heavy silence, running a hand through his hair, eyes roaming over the small, incredible family of dragons. 

“I know. But they won’t want to live in a human settlement, Ro. They wouldn’t thrive there. They’re wild creatures, they need the woods. And I won’t make them do anything, won’t make them go anywhere.” 

“I wouldn’t ask you to. I’ve hurt them enough. I’m not suggesting the castle. But… but what about the Royal Forest? I know it’s off limits, and so wild no one goes there anyway, or risk facing your wrath.” Remus exhales lowly, nodding after a moment. 

“that could work. There’s certainly enough space. They could avoid us entirely, if they never want to see us again.” Remus muses, and Roman nods. 

“I think he’ll say yes. Maybe not at first, but for them, he will.” 

“I think you’re right. We’ll ask in the morning. They all need their sleep.” He looks back over at the three dragons, curled tight around each other, a thoughtful crease to his eyes. 

He hopes Virgil will let them help. He hopes he gets to spend more time with them, get to know them, because they are truly amazing. 

But above all he will make sure no one hurts them again.


End file.
